


The Prince Thief

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil loves to steal things. Mostly he loves to seal people, princes to be specific. But when Virgil is caught by one prince who spares his life will everything change?





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil had memorized the gaurd rotation around the castle and learned that the prince did not have any guards outside his room after 8 at night. Virgil saw this as his perfect time to strike. No one to protect the prince and no one to stop him from taking the prince.

 

Virgil snuck in a hallway window of the castle ten minutes after 8:00pm. He look both ways down the hall before he strolled across the hall to the prince’s door. Virgil quietly pressed his ear ageist the door listening to hear if the prince was near the door. He could not hear where the prince was but decided to take a risk and enter the room.

 

Virgil cautiously opened he door and walked into the room. Virgil rolled his eyes at the size of the large room. Just as Virgil had finshed closing he door his was pinned ageist the door with his arms above his head and a sword at this throat. Virgil looked forward and came face to face with Prince Roman, the exact prince he was trying to capture.

 

“What are you doing here?” The prince asked.

 

Virgil stayed quiet.

 

“I am your prince I demand you answer me!” Prince Roman demanded.

 

Virgil smirked at the Prince.

 

The Prince pushed the sword closer to Virgil’s throat and Virgil internally thought that this was going to be his last moment. Being pinned ageist the wall by a handsome prince, he totally didn’t find this prince attractive but he was the type all the girls in the village would swoon over. Suddenly , the Prince removed the sword that was pressed agaist Virgil’s throat but did not remove his hand that was pinning Virgil’s hands above his head.

 

“Please, tell me what you are doing here.”

 

Virgil realized he was not gonna get let go till he answered. “I was gonna kidnap you.”

 

Prince Roman let out a hearty laugh. “Kidnap me? No one who has tried has succeeded or even left this room.”

 

Virgil’s breath hitched knowing that these were going to be his final moments.

 

The Prince let go of his grip on Virgil’s hands. “Go.” Prince Roman commanded. Virgil quickly left not looking back.

 

Later that week Virgil was once again on the roof outside the castle waiting for the night shift to begin. Five past 8:00 Virgil snuck into the castle once more. He this time did not stop to listen to the sounds of the room and just entered the room. Roman this time was on the other side of the room pulling a shirt on over his muscular body. Virgil stopped and stared for a moment until he snapped himself out of the trance and focused on his original plan.

 

“Why did you spare me?”

 

Roman turned around and spotted Virgil. “I didn’t think you would come back.”

 

“But, why did you spare me? I broke in here and you said it yourself that you killed everyone else, why did you spare me?”

 

“A cute guy has never tried to kidnap me.” Prince Roman replied.

 

Virgil stood there shocked and unsure what to do.

 

“I’m sorry for being so direct but maybe you want to add some warmth to my bed tonight.”

 

“But-but I tried to kidnap you.”

 

“So? I can easily take you down. It’s not like your much of a threat. Plus you’re cute and maybe I would just let you kidnap me. The castle is boring when you are alone anyway.”

 

“Wouldn’t me sleeping here violate some rule?”

 

“You already broke rules by breaking in.”

 

Virgil stood shocked unsure what to say.

 

“Plus if you become my boyfriend it wouldn’t break any rules.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Roman gets himself in trouble because of a cute guy breaking into his castle. He requests Prince Patton's help.

The next morning, Virgil woke up with a warm arms wrapped around him. He panicked for a moment before remembering he fell asleep in the prince's room last night. Virgil relaxed back into the prince's arms until there was a knock on the door. Roman quickly sat up and looked at the door and then back at Virgil. 

"Go under the bed." Roman whispered in Virgil's ear.

"Why?" Virgil whispered back.

"You technically aren't supposed to be here.

"But your the prince. You said it would be okay."

"I think my advisors would beg to differ."

The person knocked on the door once more. "Your highness are you in there?"

"Yes, please just give me a moment."

Virgil frowned and moved underneath the bed as Roman quick fixed his bed head.

"Come in Roman called."

The person from the other side of the door entered. 

"I thought you were not suposed to disturb my sleep?" Roman replied in an authority voice.

"But this is of the utmost importance. One of the guards thought he saw someone on the roof last night and sent me to check to make sure you were here."

"I'm here. I'm fine. Other than my beauty sleep being disturbed."

"I would advise keeping a guard up here at night."

"I can defend myself."

"Your majesty, you are suposed to be sleeping and it is not possible to defend yourself while you sleep. I would really like to stress the need for a guard at least later into the night."

Roman knew he was not going to get his advisor to budge on this. "Fine. We can station a guard out side of my room but, can you please send for Prince Patton, we have some urgent business to attend to. "

The advisor turned and left the room. As soon as the door was shut Virgil slipped out from under the bed. 

"What do you mean its okay for them to put a guard outside your room?!?" Virgil exclaimed.

"Logan, wouldn't have stopped till I agreed." 

"I won't be able to see you, again."

"Fear not I had an idea."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Virgil moved to go under the bed again but Roman grabbed his wrist.

"Roman?" The voice called.

"Come in, Pat." Roman replied.

Prince Patton walked in and noticed Virgil in his tossled black outfit that had white flecks of dust and lint on it. "What's going on."

"I need your help, Pat."

"What's going on, Ro?"

"Well, Logan is putting a guard up here at night. Which means that my friend here can't sneak in anymore. I need a new way to get him in here."

"Why?" Patton asked.

"Why not."

Patton looked at Virgil. "How."

"See you're now asking the right questions."

"Also would like to know what your plan is." Virgil piped in.

"We teach you how to be a royal and bring you in as a prince who is trying to court me."

"Where do I come in, in this plan?" Prince Patton asked.

"Your gonna teach him." 

"Can I ask a question?" Patton asked.

"Sure." Roman replied.

"Do you know his name?"

"What?" Roman asked.

Virgil smirked at Patton which let Patton know the answer.

"You don't know his name! How do you know you like him?"

"He had the audacity to break in here and  then came back after I threatened to kill him. "

"You what!?!" Patton exclaimed.

"Virgil, by the way." Virgil stated.

"What?" Patton asked.

"My name is Virgil."

"What do I get if I help you and Virgil get together."

"Maybe permission to go after a certain advisor." Roman teased.

Virgil looked back and forth between the two, confused at what was going on.

"You noticed that?" Patton replied his cheeks getting a dusting of pink.

"Yes. Now, you help me and I'll try to help you get Logan. Deal?" Roman asked.

"Deal. Come with me, Virgil. You have a lot to learn."


	3. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton teaches Virgil all he needs to know.

After Patton dragged Virgil out of Romans room and to his own castle it was time to start the lessons. 

"What do you know how to properly  do?" Patton inquired looking Virgil's odd clothing up and down.

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well I guess we should start by getting you a new outfit."

"It better not have to be light colored like yours or Roman's."

Patton dragged Virgil to the large walk in closet. "Choose as much as you want. I don't tend to wear any of the darker colors and we look to be the same size."

Virgil looked around the closet and grabbed 8 of the black outfits . 

"Now try one on. "

Virgil sighed regret fully going into the bathroom next to the walk in closet. He took the topmost black outfit and traded he old black outfit for the new one. He then walked out to Patton.

"How do I look?"

Patton walked into the bathroom, grabbed  a comb and fixed Virgil mess of hair. "You look like a prince now. Now on to proper etiquette, its almost dinner time anyway so maybe we start with food etiquette."

Patton dragged Virgil to an extremely long  dinning room. 

"What do you know about formal dining?" Patton asked gesturing for Virgil to sit. 

"Nothing, why are there so many forks and spoons."

"Each is for a different course You start from the outside and as each new course come out you change to the next one in. " 

Virgil seemed to be getting stressed by the whole idea of proper utensils.

"But, most people won't notice if you use the wrong utensil and if they do it is proper etiquette not to point out if someone is doing something wrong."

Virgil seemed to relax a bit.

"Make sure when you eat you do not gesture with utensils or tall with food in your mouth. You must also put down utensils to take a drink." Patton continued. "Okay?"

Virgil nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the new information.

"Let's put your knowledge to the test." Patton stated as the servers brought out the first course.

Dinner went on with only minimal corrections to Virgil's eating habits. Once dinner was over, Patton led Virgil to a bedroom to sleep telling him that he needs to sleep they have a busy day tomorrow. 

\-----

The next morning Patton woke up Virgil. "Get up, we have a lot to go over today."

Virgil groaned and sat up in bed. 

"I'm gonna be downstairs please be down in ten minutes."

Virgil sighed and got up quickly dressing himself in one of his princely outfits and combed his hair. Patton stood at the bottom of the stairs when Virgil came down looking at a stopwatch. 

"Your two minutes early. " Patton stated, " That's  good, better early than late. Now we need to talk about greeting etiquette, what do you know?"

"I bow to you." Virgil stated.

"Not anymore "" Patton stated with a sigh.

"What?" 

"Roman  is making it that you are a prince. You being a prince now, even if it's not true, makes you my equal and means when you greet me you shake my hand and only need to bow to a king or queen." Patton took Virgil's hand and shook it. "Well, at least we don't need to work on your handshake."

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. "What's next?"

"You already know how to properly address royalty. Correct?" 

"Yes, everyone does."

"Good. I suposed all that is left to go over is dancing.

The two spent the rest of the day teaching Virgil how do dance. For the next week they worked on the skills while Patton's servants planed the ball. Unknown to everyone but Patton and the servants the ball was a masquerade made to test if the prince accually knew who Virgil was and loves him.


	4. A Masquerade?!?!

"A masquerade!" Prince Roman exclaimed in outrage .

"What's wrong with a masquerade?" Roman's advisor, Logan asked.

Roman paused a moment thinking about he won't be able to tell which Prince is Virgil before replying quite dramatically. "I'll  have to hide my face."

Logan sighed at the prince's dramatic guesture.

"What?"

"You're impossible."

"Well, maybe I should reward you for dealing with me."

"No need to do that your highness."

"You deserve a break, what a better break than a dance. Plus, a prince wants to court you and I promised I would bring you."

Logan sighed. "Why did you agree to this."

"Oh, I don't think you would mind to terribly. I think you have a thing for a certain prince but I could be wrong."

Logan's frown turned even deeper because he new he could not correct the prince.

"See I'm right. Now what do you say?" Roman smugly asked.

"Fine, I'll join you, but I don't see why you would do this?"

"Just trust me, Lo." Roman whined.

"Fine but if something goes wrong it your fault for bringing me into this. "

"I'm fine with that."


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has issues finding Virgil.

The prince had been looking forward to the grand ball until he found out it was a masquerade ball. He had been stressing over this fact. Sure he has told Patton to hide Virgil as a prince, but making it a challenge of finding her was not part of the plan. As the prince scanned the ballroom looking for Virgil  Logan tapped on his shoulder.

"Patton is over there." Logan stated.

"You could have gone over without me, I gave you permission to act like a prince tonight." Roman replied.

Roman decided to walk over with Logan to talk to Patton.

"Where is he?" Roman asked Patton.

"You wanted me to make him a prince and I did." Patton replied.

Logan stood there looking back and forth between the two, unsure of what was going on.

"He's not here." Roman stated. "I scanned the crowd  and did not find her."

"He is here. He just learned how to be royal."

Roman sighed wondering why he did this to himself.

"Just go dance, have fun and just keep an eye out  for Virgil."

Roman wandered the edge of the ballroom waiting for a prince or princess to come dance with him. Eventually, a prince and a princess did come up to him. The princess came up to him first and the prince hung back slightly.

"May I have this dance?" The princess asked which caused the prince to join the duo.

"I'm sorry but he promised me this dance." The prince interjected causing the princess to leave.

"You realize that was rude?" Roman asked.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure I'm the one you have been looking for." The prince replied.

"Virgil?"

"Yes , was I too good?" Virgil replied.

"No. You were perfect. You even fooled me." Roman replied.

After the two finished dancing they went off to look for Logan and Patton and found them dancing.

"Is Patton dancing with your advisor?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess we all got what we wanted."


	6. Bonus: Advisor and The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Logan and Prince Patton while Prince Roman was gone?

Once Prince Roman left, Prince Patton and Logsn were left alone. 

"So, you were brought here?" Prince Patton asked.

"Yeah, Prince Roman wanted to make sure I came along for some reason."

"I may have asked him to bring you along." Prince Patton responded sheepishly.

"Why, if I may ask."

"You are intriguing." Prince Patton replied.

"I'm just an advisor, I'm not thst intriguing, your highness." Logan replied.

"I would disagree, I find you rather intriguing."

"But why did you invite me?"

"It was accually Roman's idea. I taught Virgil how to be proper and in exchange he would bring you here." Patton explained.

"Why would he promise to bring me." Logan asked.

"I may have shown interest in you." Patton replied sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Shown intrest in me?"

"I'm pretty sure Roman caught me starring at you."

"Staring at me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like you"  Prince Patton replied rubbing the back of his neck, turning pink.

"Oh." Logan replied also turning pink.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should start with a dance and see where that takes us. "

"Would you like do dance?" Patton asked, holding out his hand.

"Most certainly." Logan replied taking his hand.


End file.
